


Valentine Kiss

by Kantarera



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Shounen ai, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantarera/pseuds/Kantarera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day holds different meanings to different people and the boys of STARISH are no exception to that rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natsuki x Syo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Valentine's Day people!
> 
> So, instead of giving you guys chocolates like any other normal person, I'll just give you guys a story instead. Though this is only the first part, please enjoy it as much as you can and I'll try my best to finish up the other two parts and put them up as well. But it definitely won't be today, sorry :'(
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-UtaPuri stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked (I might have overdone it). Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it really sucked.
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcomed!

**Natsuki x Syo**

 

Syo was frankly relieved when he knew that Natsuki was working on Valentine's Day. He had been praying for the last year that he wouldn't be subjected to the torture he had to endure known as Natsuki's poison cooking.

Natsuki had cooked up a batch of blacked, mud-like concoction which he called  _gateau au chocolat_  and force-fed him with it. He damned nearly had to get his stomach pumped after eating that ghastly stuff. After that incident, he swore that he would never ever let Natsuki into the kitchen, no matter what his reasons are.

This year, he miraculously had the day off on Valentine's Day while Natsuki had work from morning until the evening. He had an entire day off, without worrying about being poisoned or dying. He had woken up later than what he was usually accustomed to. He had taken his time with his breakfast and he had actually finished reading the daily paper for once instead of just skimming through the pages. He had enjoyed a long phone conversation with his twin before Kaoru hung up on him

But after a while, the apartment felt a little too quiet for his liking.

He expected to see Natsuki bursting through the door with bags full of ingredients. He was expecting a disaster to happen in the kitchen, and maybe a trip downstairs to get help from either Tokiya or Ren. But there was none of that this year.

Any other day, he would be over the moon for a day off and he could stay alone in the apartment just fine without Natsuki. Maybe it was just his mind acting up, given that Valentine's Day have meant chocolates, poison cooking and Natsuki to him for years.

With a sigh, he opened his laptop to find some kind of distraction from his thoughts. The moment his internet connection got through, he was greeted with pages in reds and pinks advertising the date, flowers or whatever they we're trying to sell to the people. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he closed all those pop-up ads and went to check his email instead.

He saw the usual random emails from Natsuki which both annoyed and made him a little happy at the same time. He didn't even bother replying, because that would just bring a surge of useless emails from him again. But as he thought of it more, the older boy did seem a little sad that he was unable to make something special for him this year and it made Syo feel a little bad (although he still mostly felt relieved about it). Although his cooking wasn't edible and Natsuki knew very well that he wasn't a fan of sweet things, but his intentions were good and it's the thought that counts anyway.

The next thing he knew, he was already looking up patissieries that offer a wide range of cakes over the internet.

 

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

 

 

By the time Natsuki got back to the apartment, it was already 10 PM. The stores were long closed and there was no way he could get any ingredients to make anything at all. It wasn't like he planned to get home late but sometimes it just couldn't be helped. It was one of the things every idol must experience while being in the business after all.

He was disappointed, although Syo seemed pretty happy about it. He never did understand why his friends ran away or made awkward excuses whenever he offered them some of his healthy homemade cooking.

When he opened the door, he didn't expect to see Syo sitting on the sofa and randomly flicking through the channels on the television.

"Ahh, Syo-chan. I'm home." Natsuki called as soon as he stepped out of his shoes at the genkan.

"Welcome back." Syo replied awkwardly. He still wasn't used to the couple-y things Natsuki pestered him into doing the moment they moved into the same apartment.

"Sorry, I got held up at work and I didn't get to buy anything special for you."

"S'okay, you didn't have to do anything!"

"But it's Valentine's Day…" Natsuki whined. "Every couple has to do something special together on this day."

"Shut up Natsuki! I said it's fine didn't I?"

"But…" Natsuki started to protest before Syo cut him off

"No buts. Now, go shower and come to the kitchen. You haven't had dinner yet right?"

"Well no."

"Well, then what are you waiting for, an invitation? Get going!"

"Yes, yes…"

20 minutes later, Natsuki walked out of his bedroom, his hair still damp from the shower. He walked to the kitchen where Syo was waiting for him. To his surprise, he found a dinner of spaghetti Bolognese waiting for him, along with a chocolate cake right in the center to the table.

"H-happy Valentine's Day." Syo managed to stutter.

Natsuki's face widened into a bright smile and he flung himself at the younger boy, forcing him into a vice tight hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Syo-chan."

They stayed like that for a minute until Syo started getting uncomfortable.

"Get off me you big oaf. Do you want dinner or not?"

"Sorry, sorry… So what kind of a cake is that?"

"Ahh, the salesgirl told me it's called an  _Opera Gateau_ , though I have no idea what that means. It has coffee and chocolate in it though…"

Natsuki picked up a fork and dug into the chocolate cake on the table.

"Hmm, it's so yummy…"

"Wait, that was supposed to be for dessert!" Syo exclaimed.

"We're gonna eat it anyway, it won't make a difference when."

Syo sighed, knowing that there was no way he could reason with the older boy. "I can't believe that I'm stuck with an idiot like you."

"Don't be so mean Syo-chan…" Natsuki muttered before catching Syo lips in a kiss that definitely tasted like rich chocolate.

 

**_-end of part 1-_ **

* * *

 

**A/N: Well, you guys know me and I'm a really lame and cheesy person so I hope this isn't too much. Please look forward to the other 2 parts as well, and sorry for my usage of French names for the cakes (I got influenced by Yumeiro Patissiere)**

**Again, constructive criticism is sincerely welcomed :D**

 


	2. Tokiya x Otoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case anyone was wondering, I didn't die in a ditch somewhere. Sorry for the delay but something called life plus an unhealthy dose of procrastination caught up with me. 
> 
> For those of you who have been waiting for an update, sorry for the wait and don't worry, I wouldn't leave out RenMasa for the world.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-UtaPuri stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked (I might have overdone it). Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it really sucked.
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcomed!

**Ichinose Tokiya x Ittoki Otoya**

 

Ichinose Tokiya simply  _does not_ cry anywhere that is not a movie set. That was a fact that has been long established and yet here he is, unable to stop the tears from flowing down his cheek.

Cursing himself silently, he wiped the tears with the back of his hand before turning back to his task at hand. It was rather ironic that he wouldn't cry at the carefully arranged sad scenes of any sappy movie and yet he was reduced to tears by a simple task of chopping onions in the kitchen. Curse that stupid vegetable!

His hands moved skillfully as he chopped the onions and put the whole lot of it into the bowl he kept next to the chopping board before wiping the last traces of tears from his face. Everything in his kitchen was arranged to perfection, almost like a photo from a home decorating magazine but Tokiya knew it only stayed that way because the number of times someone actually used the kitchen for something other than making toast and coffee could probably be counted with one hand.

No, it wasn't because he didn't know how to cook but it was more to the fact that he wouldn't have time to spare to actually do any cooking in his apartment given his constantly busy schedule. Sure, he wasn't a master in the art of cooking like Ren and Masato (how those two  _bochamas_  managed to become so skilled in cooking when they both grew up with a household of servants remains a mystery to him), but he had lived on his own for quite some time after he first debuted as HAYATO and whether he liked it or not, he had know some of the simpler stuff.

But ever since STARISH debuted, his schedule was constantly over-booked and eating take out became a norm for him and the rest. And by the time he reached home every night, he would be so exhausted that he'd barely had enough energy to do anything more than crawling into bed and would've gladly slept like the dead for the next two weeks (which he obviously can't by the way).

But since it is Valentine's Day, eating out or even ordering take-out food wasn't an option when everything everywhere was way overpriced. He wasn't stupid to pay almost twice the amount of money for dinner all because of one stupid celebration where everyone makes a big fuss out of things and decided empty the contents of their purse to lavish their probably-neglected significant other.

Why should you let the rest of the world to dictate when you should shower your significant other with extra attention? Who said that you could only buy things like flowers, jewelry and other gifts for your lover on Valentine's Day alone? If you truly loved that person, you should treat him or her like it's Valentine's Day every single day.

Truthfully, he had nothing against the date or what other people did on that day because frankly, it was none of his business anyway and he had his own erhm, significant other to attend to. He only disliked the date because of the fact that the female population would persistently feel the need to bombard him with chocolates and love letters on this day and he didn't like this one bit. Although it irked him, he would always try to turn them down nicely by telling them that he was already seeing someone else in order not to hurt their feelings any more than he already did, and yet they'd still do the same thing the following year to the point that he wasn't sure whether to be awed or annoyed by their persistence. Otoya on the other hand, instead of feeling jealous like any other normal lover, found the entire ordeal amusing which irked Tokiya off even more.

This year, he had somehow miraculously managed to finish his recording session earlier than what he expected and was free to go home and escape from the hoard of girls who were waiting to hand him their expensive and possibly-homemade  _honmei_  chocolates. He was already a couple of kilometers away from his apartment when he realized that the fridge in his kitchen was bare except for ice water, milk, butter and jam. What the heck was he supposed to do about dinner with  _that_?!

Gritting his teeth over that thought, he went in the opposite direction to the nearest supermarket for groceries and he made a mental note to stock up on some instant ramen for him and Otoya in case something like this happens again. The entire shopping trip took him less than half an hour and thankfully, he had gone out in his glasses and beanie today or else he seriously doubted he would be able to get home in anything less than two hours.

Curry had never been one of his favourites, but his boyfriend seemed to have an obsession with it and it  _is_  one of the easiest dishes to make since all he had to do is sauté the ingredients in oil before tossing them into a pot with a block of curry mix and just leave it on the stove to simmer.

While he was putting away the rest of the groceries into the fridge, Tokiya came across a box of dark chocolate which he swore wasn't there yesterday. He never had much of a sweet tooth, so there was no way it belonged to him. Chocolate was something that was said to deepen the flavour of curry and Tokiya was sure that the red head wouldn't mind if he added some to his dinner.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

The smell of curry was thick in the air the moment Otoya unlocked the door to his apartment and it could only mean one thing – Tokiya was cooking tonight!

It was exceedingly rare for his blue haired boyfriend to personally cook but Otoya knew it probably had something to do with the fact that it was Valentine's Day and his intentions weren't romantic at all.

Ichinose Tokiya wasn't someone who wears his heart on his sleeve, or even a man of many words, and Otoya knew it the moment they started dating. But the former compensates for his lack-of-romance through the simple things that others usually take for granted, like making breakfast for him even though it meant waking up at the crack of dawn to do it even though it's only buttered toast and coffee most of the time. He loved that about Tokiya and he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

He saw his boyfriend sitting at their dining table, working on something on his laptop. With a grin, Otoya moved behind him silently and pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek, catching the other completely by surprise.

"God… I told you not to do that ever again!"

Otoya only grinned at the other's reaction. "Sorry, you're irresistible."

Tokiya sighed before closing his laptop gently. "I made your favourite."

"I know. I could smell it the moment I walked in… Man, today really is my lucky day. I came home to three of my favourite things in the world: curry, Tokiya and Tokiya's cooking."

The blunette raised his eyebrow over his boyfriend's words. "So, you like curry better than you like me huh?"

Otoya tried faking a thoughtful look but he spoiled it with a giggle. "Hmm, it's a close one but yeah…"

Tokiya rolled his eyes at the other's obvious joke as he began ladling the curry onto plates of freshly steamed rice. Otoya was already seated at the dining table, eyeing the food like he hadn't eaten since yesterday and the blunette knew that no force on earth would propel the other to at least bathe before eating (he had already learnt that lesson the hard way years ago).

The look of bliss on Otoya's face when he took the first bite was unmistakable and deep down, Tokiya felt a tiny burst of pride and an overwhelming urge to pat himself on the back for it.

"Tokiya… This is hands down the best curry I've ever tasted!"

"If you like it, eat more. I made a lot, so it'll probably last us several days."

"Forget several days, I could eat this all day and not get bored of it… Oh, which reminds me…" Otoya rummaged through the bag he left on the chair earlier and brought out a package of chocolate and placed them on the table. "These chocolates are from Nanami, they're  _giri_  chocolates of course. She said she couldn't find you this afternoon, so she asked me to pass them to you."

"Well, if they're from Nanami, I guess it's fine if I accept them." Tokiya muttered uncertainly.

Otoya chuckled a little at his boyfriend's expression. "Had trouble from your admirers?"

"Just a couple of them when I showed up for work this morning. Then, when I finished, I escaped through the back door before anyone noticed…"

"It's not like you to resort to such sneaky methods." Otoya laughed.

"It's either that or getting all that unnecessary attention."

All of a sudden, Otoya stood up from his seat before heading towards the refrigerator and he starting rummaging through it. "Huh, that's strange…"

"What?"

Otoya came back to the dining table carrying that half-used box of chocolate. "I bought this the other day and I left it here in the fridge. But now, half of it is gone… Did you eat it, Tokiya?"

Tokiya felt guilt spreading within him. "I just used some for the curry without asking. I'm sorry…"

"Actually, it's fine…"

"… Hah?"

"The chocolate was meant for you anyway. Since it's Valentine's Day and I'm not that much of cook, I thought that I'd at least surprise you some store bought chocolates to mark the occasion. So much for giving you a surprise huh?"

Tokiya was silent for a moment before he placed his hand gently on top of Otoya's. "Every day is Valentine's Day with you. We don't need to 'mark the occasion' or anything like that, just being with you every day is enough."

Otoya's face erupted into flames at those words and he immediately buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment. "Mou, Tokiya… For someone who said he wasn't a hearts-and-flowers kind of guy, you sure can say some pretty embarrassing stuff."

Tokiya chuckled at his lover's reaction and pried his hands from his face, forcing the other to look right into his eyes. "Come on, you don't have to hide in front of me. We've done far more embarrassing things together. Don't tell me you're caving in so easily when we haven't even finished the entrée yet…"

Without warning, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on the red head's nose bridge.

"S-stupid Tokiya…" Otoya muttered, knowing that there was no way he'd be able to resist the other's temptations - not now, and hopefully not ever.

 

_**-end of part 2-** _

 

**Notes:  ** _Honmei_  **chocolates are chocolates given with romantic intentions while  ** _giri_  **chocolates are just obligatory chocolates.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Again, sorry for the cheesy plot, lameness and out-of-characterness. Part 3 is on the way, hopefully by next week.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 


	3. Ren x Masato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's RenMasa, as promised... Enjoy!

** Jinguji Ren x Hijirikawa Masato **

 

One of the first things Masato learnt about Ren was that he hated chocolate, which was ironic given that he was born on Valentine's Day. But despite his obvious dislike for the said confection, it definitely didn't stop him from receiving countless chocolates from his admirers on Valentine's Day and it certainly pisses Masato off to no end.

Their day started off pretty decently.

Masato made breakfast as usual and Ren was extra clingy that morning, using his birthday as an excuse to demand more kisses than usual which the blunette obliged, saying it's the only birthday present he'll be getting from him this year and causing the other to pout like a child being denied his favourite candy. That was normal enough, for them at least…

But the moment they walked into the TV station where both of them had a series of interviews to attend throughout the entire day, things started going downhill fast. The lobby was filled with girls, all dressed to perfection and every single one of them were carrying colourful packages containing what Masato guessed to be chocolates, and the moment the girls saw them walking in, it was madness. If it weren't for the extra security around, they would never have made it to the first interview in one piece.

It made them both feel bad that the girls went through all that trouble to come all the way here and all they could do was wave and smile at them from afar but it was something that can't be helped. Things could potentially get out of hand anytime and so their agency had to make sure that certain measures were taken, in case something like that happened.

But deep inside, Masato was secretly glad that he didn't have to deal with the girls, or else he wouldn't know how to turn down any of them. All his life, with the exception of kindergarten and that one year he spent at Saotome Academy, he had been studying in an all-boys environment and that meant that he had very limited interactions with the opposite sex. While he could talk and interact with girls just fine, he had no clue how to turn them down without hurting their feelings and to make matters worse, it's Valentine's Day and that makes the rejection twice as hard to make. If the situation allowed it, he would simply tell the girl that he was already seeing someone else but saying that meant revealing the fact that he was in a relationship with someone and that spells trouble on so many different levels, starting with his father.

Although the girls in the lobby didn't manage to hand him any of their chocolates but some of the staff within the station did! Various boxes and packages were thrust in his way by countless girls - some of them were blushing and stammering while others were smiling confidently at him. He felt the guilt eating away at him as he knew that he had to disappoint them and reject every single one of them but it had to be done, and so he turned them down as gently as possible citing that his career is more of a priority than relationships. The entire process made him feel awful as he saw the girls' smiles falling and start blinking back the tears in their eyes.

While he had a hard time rejecting all those girls, the very person whom he was rejecting them for was seemingly enjoying the extra attention he received from the ladies. His own boyfriend was giving the girls one of his adoring smiles and was flirting right back. He could barely carry the packages that he's been handed and someone had to pass him a box to put everything in it, and Masato had a feeling it the amount would only increase as the day went by. And he was right…

With every passing hour, the pile only increased and Ren was still happily flirting away with every giggling or blushing girl who came up to him. He wasn't sure what kind of facial expression he had on but it sure as hell served him well in warding off everyone who tried to talk to him. When Ren tried to catch his eye, he looked away and whenever they needed to talk, he spoke to him in cold, civil tones only. Other people wouldn't be able to tell the difference but Ren could, and that was exactly Masato's intention.

He hated this side of him – this ugly, jealous side which he never knew existed within him until he started going out with Ren. He always disapproved of how he was constantly flirting with anything that wore a skirt but when they started dating, he found himself hating every moment of it. No matter how many times Ren insisted it was all part of the act to keep their, on so many levels, forbidden relationship, he still hated it and he hated himself even more for losing his composure.

And when all the exhausting interviews with the same repetitive questions were done, he was about to walk out of the building when one of the staff came up to him, juggling two huge boxes in his arms.

"Hijirikawa-san, thank goodness I caught you before you left. Eh… you see, your ehm, fans… left these for you. We know you're busy and you wouldn't have time to see them personally, so we took the liberty of taking these for you."

The blunette stared at the poor guy struggling not to fall over from the sheer weight from the boxes. For some reason, he even looked slightly fidgety when he was talking to him. He can't look that intimidating… right?

With a sigh, Masato turned to the man with a small smile. "I'm sorry for your trouble," he paused to glance at the other man's name tag, "Maeno-san, is it? Thanks for your hard work."

The man handed him the boxes and went back to his work. The driver who was supposed to pick both him and Ren up arrived and there was still no sign of the latter anywhere. Gritting his teeth, he balanced the boxes with one hand before opening the door. Once he was in the car, he slammed the door with a loud 'thud'.

"Excuse me Saeki-san, you can leave now." The blunette called to the driver.

The driver was confused. "Eh? But what about Jinguji-sama…?"

"He's busy at the moment, and I think he can manage himself just fine without us." Masato answered curtly.

The driver dared not question the other man any further and drove away from the station without another word.

"Say, Saeki-san, you're married aren't you…? Do you have children?" Masato questioned out of the blue.

Saeki was puzzled at the blunette's sudden question. "Yes, I have 2 - a son and a daughter…"

"By any chance, are they fond of sweets?"

"… Yes, very much so. But why are you asking, sir?"

"Then you can take all of these home," Masato gestured towards the boxes laden with chocolates, "for your kids. I'm sure they'll enjoy them."

"But sir, those are…" Saeki started to protest before the blunette cut him off.

"Let's just say I am not in a position to receive chocolates from anyone at all."

"… If you insist, Hijirikawa-sama."

 

* * *

 

**-x-**

* * *

 

Ren could literally feel himself losing his temper by the minute.

It was one thing to be bombarded with girls literally from the moment he stepping into the building, but to be stranded outside without his ride or boyfriend in sight with several extremely heavy boxes at his feet and a bunch of girls who looked suspiciously like they were trying to offer him a ride and frankly, he was a little worried about what would happen to his (non-existent) innocence if he accepted their invitation.

To be honest, the orange haired man never enjoyed his birthdays. For starters, no one was ever around for them ever since his mother passed on and none of them ever seemed to remember except for his family butler and several older servants in his household. When he got older, it became customary for him to receive Valentine's chocolates as birthday presents from the girls in his school. Although he personally hated chocolate (bad childhood experience, not worthy of mentioning), he would always accept them with a smile and flirt back a little with the girl in question and it was a pattern that repeated itself year after year.

But this year was different, it should have been different.

He really expected things to be different this year, especially since he was in an actual steady relationship with someone for the first time in his life, and with Hijirikawa Masato to boot. It had taken him months and months of effort to court and convince the blunette that he was actually serious about pursuing a relationship with him.

Hijirikawa Masato was generally not an approachable man. He took everything that's thrown in his way seriously (maybe even a little too seriously) and he constantly had that stoic look on his face on his face that probably scared people away the moment they saw him. He made sure he kept his emotions in check and his true feelings hidden away from everyone else, thus building an impregnable wall around himself and leaving few who actually dare to even attempt to scale those walls. In Ren's opinion, he had never worked so hard in his life for something he wanted and it was definitely worth every bit of effort he put into breaking those walls the blunette built around himself, and the rewards were much more than what he expected in countless ways.

Everything was fine this morning when they were at home.

Masato had woken up at the crack of dawn but instead of leaving the room right away like he usually did, he woke him up with a soft kiss on his lips and whispered 'happy birthday' in his ear. The blunette had responded to his playful banter for more kisses, and he managed to steal a couple more from him just before they left their apartment. But when they entered the TV station, he never expected to be swarmed with his fans who were waiting to hand him their chocolates. Although he managed to avoid those who were waiting in the lobby, he couldn't escape those who were working at the station already.

Keeping with his image as the ladies man of the group, he accepted chocolates from every girl who came up to him with a smile and maybe a little flirting here and there too. There were several of them who were bold enough to slip him their number and whispered 'invitations' for him to meet them somewhere later that night, and even one girl who slipped him a hotel keycard with the room number written on a piece of paper stuck to it. Even Ren widened his eyes over that one before he hastily declined with a smile saying that he already had a date with someone tonight (technically not a lie, since he never specified who).

While he seemed to be the center of attention of most of the ladies in the building, he couldn't seem to catch the attention of the one who mattered most to him. No matter what he did to catch Masato's attention, the blunette seemed to turn his attention to anything but him and he knew the other well enough to no miss the ice in Masato's voice, meaning he was extremely pissed off at him.

Ren was planning to catch Masato before he had a chance to walk out of the studio to ask what was wrong, but before he could do that, he got cornered by yet another group of girls who were eager to hand him their chocolates and his boyfriend managed to slip away. By the time he actually got to the lobby with one of the station's staff carrying cardboard boxes that are filled to the brim with chocolates (in addition to the two he was carrying himself), there was no Masato in sight or the car that was supposed to pick them both up.

Turning around, he walked right up to the front desk and dumped the boxes on the floor with a not-so-gentle 'thud', startling the receptionist at the desk and causing her to look up from her work, only to see an almost-scowling Jinguji Ren staring down at her.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Hijirikawa anywhere?" Ren asked.

"Y-you mean Hijirikawa-sama? H-he left in a black car, j-just minutes before you came out." The frazzled girl answered.

The look on Ren's face darkened for a moment before he muttered a 'thank you' to the poor receptionist. Pulling out his phone from the pocket of his pants, he unlocked it and proceeded to dial a number that he had long since memorized ever since he was a child.

"George…" He half-snapped into the phone the moment his butler picked up, "I need a ride home. I've been abandoned by Hijirikawa…"

 

* * *

 

**-x-**

* * *

 

When Ren got back to their apartment, he found Masato already in front of the television set, watching the evening news and already dressed in his usual kinagashi style. He didn't turn when he heard him close the door and neither did he respond with his usual 'welcome back'.

As Ren walked into the living room, he noticed that the blunette was in fact, eating chocolates which was funny because he was never one for sweet things. But considering the fact that these chocolates were green in colour, which he guessed to be matcha-flavoured chocolates, these would be considerably less sweet compared to regular chocolates.

"Well, Hijirikawa… May I just congratulate you on your fine day's work of leaving me at the TV station while you went home ahead to enjoy someone else's chocolates." Ren drawled sarcastically as he sat down on the sofa across Masato.

When Masato kept on ignoring him, he switched tactics and moved to sit next to the blunette.

"Hey… what's wrong with you today?" He tried coaxing gently in a voice that had worked on the other man, occasionally that is. But apparently not this time, and that irritated Ren a little.

"Come on, honestly… What's wrong? I can't read minds, so I don't know what is going on right now and if you don't tell me what it is, how the hell are we supposed to settle it?"

The blue haired man said nothing at all and just leaned forward and picked up another piece of chocolate. Reaching the end of his patience, Ren swooped in and took a bite out of the chocolate Masato was holding, effectively catching the attention of the latter.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Finally caught your attention huh? Now, spill…"

"I have nothing to say."

"Oh really? Then can you explain to me why you gave me the cold shoulder this entire afternoon, and tell me what drove you to abandon me at the station without warning?"

Masato, who had been holding back his irritation this whole time, reached for the remote control and muted the television before glaring at his lover with those violet eyes of his.

"I left you at the station because I assume you already have someone else to spend the night with, and judging by the amount of chocolates and 'invitations' you received today, accepting any one of them wouldn't be a problem. So I went home ahead, knowing you wouldn't be needing a ride home anyway."

It irked Masato that he was unable to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. He was basically showing his feelings to him blatantly while he should have been able to keep a cool head about this. But of course, how many times had he been able to keep a cool head when it came to him?

Ren was surprised at his lover's outburst, who basically just admitted he was jealous. Getting Hijirikawa Masato to admit his own feelings was almost as hard as winning the lottery and here he was, openly (albeit accidentally) admitting that he was jealous. A small part of Ren's brain wondered if he should try his luck by buying a lottery ticket tomorrow, just to see how far his luck could go, but he quickly pushed that thought aside.

"My my, did you just admit that you are jealous? I never took you for the jealous lover type. So the whole fiasco today was because the great Hijirikawa Masato was jealous that I was receiving chocolates today?" Ren teased.

"If you plan to mock me further Jinguji, then leave me alone."

"Oh come on, it's not a big deal. It wasn't like I accepted their confessions or anything, it's just chocolate and you know I won't be returning the favour on White Day. Plus, I saw you receiving your fair share of chocolates too."

"I turned down those who were handed to me personally because unlike a certain someone, I am actually aware that I am not in a position to be receiving chocolates from anyone else, but I couldn't do anything about the ones that were given to me without my knowledge. So I gave them away to Saeki-san for his children."

"Saeki-san, the driver?"

"Yes."

Ren let Masato's words sink in before turning to face the latter. Without warning, he flicked his lover's forehead with considerable force that left a red mark against the other's pale skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Masato half-shouted at the orange haired man as he rubbed the spot where he had been flicked.

"Silly Masayan…" Ren said with an endearing smile, "How many times have we gone through this? This is all for show, an act. No matter how many times you see me flirting with someone else, it means nothing and it serves us well in hiding our relationship. Just imagine, if I stop being the flirty playboy of the group all of a sudden, people are going to start asking questions and when they do, something is bound to slip out sooner or later. Although personally I would love to shout the fact that we're dating from the top of Tokyo Tower, I always have you to think about. My world revolves around you, and only you. So please don't ever forget that, alright? Although I won't deny that I do enjoy the attention from the ladies sometimes, I would much prefer to bask under your attentions." To prove his point, Ren pressed a kiss on the back of Masato's hand.

"Flattery won't work on me, Jinguji. I am not one of your 'little lambs'." Masato scoffed, even though he could feel his cheeks getting warmer and his anger towards the other man draining away bit by bit.

"Ahh, but you are my lovely little darling, mi amore…"

"Save it. I'm not in the mood for your games right now."

"Does that mean you're in the mood for something else?" Ren teased while sending a suggestive wink in his lover's direction.

"Do the world a favour and drop dead."

"But you'll miss me if I do that…"

"Not likely."

"You're still mad at me, aren't you? Look, if it matters so much to you, I won't accept any chocolates from anyone else. I'll start paying less attention to the girls, and shower you with all of my affections. Happy now?"

Masato eyed the other man skeptically before giving up with a sigh. "I wonder why I put up with your nonsense every single time."

"That's because you love me more than you're willing to admit... Now that we've settled things, where are they?"

Masato was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Masayan. I mean my homemade honmei chocolates from you."

"Hah? What makes you think I'd give them to you? And you hate chocolate anyway."

"Just because I hate them doesn't mean I won't expect any from you on Valentine's Day. But just in case you don't have any this, there are always other ways to please me."

"In your dreams Jinguji… Here," Masato pushed the container of chocolates in the other's direction. "I made them myself for my own enjoyment but since you asked, you can have them."

Ren smirked at his lover's obvious lie before picking up a piece and popped it into his mouth, savouring the bitterness of the matcha that mingled with the sweetness of the chocolate. "You don't have to hide Masayan, I know you made these specially for me. Thank you, they taste absolutely wonderful."

Masato only responded with his usual 'hmph' and turned his attention back to the television. Just as he was about to press the 'Unmute' button, Ren fished the remote control out of his hands.

"Oh no, you don't… I want the second part of my birthday present now." Ren murmured huskily before he sealed the other's mouth in a hot searing kiss.

Usually, Masato would resist him a little and then protest about the suddenness of the kiss but today, the blunette couldn't find it in him to resist in any way. Part of him wondered what was wrong with him today while a larger and less noble part of his sanity screamed at him to surrender himself to Ren, and he did. One of his hands found it's way around to the nape of the other's neck, his fingers sinking into his hair and gripping the orange strands tightly as Ren slowly made his way down his neck, alternating between kisses and gentle nibbles that sent shivers down Masato's spine.

Just as Ren's hand trailed down and began untying the obi that held Masato's kimono close, an interesting thought struck him. He dragged his mouth away from the blunette's collar bone which was now sporting a bright red hickey, leaving a confused Masato with messy hair staring up at him.

"Say Masa… Wanna go to Paris?" Ren asked nonchalantly like it was the most normal question to ask in the middle of a make out session.

"W-what?"

"I said, do you want to go to Paris, with me?"

"What, now?"

Ren almost rolled his eyes at Masato's question. "No, next year… Yes, of course now!"

"What? No way! What the hell are we even going all the way to France for anyway? That's like 16 hours of flying…"

"For fun of course. We haven't had a proper break in months, we've never gone on a holiday before with just the two of us, you haven't given me a birthday present yet, and it's not like we both can't afford it. This is the perfect excuse to go isn't it?"

"No, it is not! This is on too short-noticed, and we can't just leave…" Masato began protesting but Ren put a finger to his lips to quiet him down.

"Your schedule in free for the next four days isn't it?"

"Yes, it is… But…"

"Your passport is in order, correct?" Ren pressed on.

"I just had it renewed it last month."

"Excellent. Now all we have to do is book the next flight to Paris. I'll call the airport now…" Ren grinned .

"Oi Jinguji, wait just a moment…"

"Masayan, sometimes we need to be a little spontaneous in life. What's better than to enjoy a romantic holiday with your loved one within the City of Love itself? Come on… just pretend that you're entertaining my whim of wanting to spend my birthday in Paris for a change."

Ren didn't even bother to hide the pleading tone in his voice. Knowing that the other man wouldn't give up until he said yes, there was no other choice.

Masato sighed. "I don't have to pretend, I'm already entertaining your whims every day."

"I knew you'd say yes," Ren grinned triumphantly as he dialed the number to purchase the tickets.

"Crazy over-the-top bastard…" Masato grumbled, "I should have pushed you into the lake when we first met and save myself a lot of trouble…"

"But you didn't… And you love me anyway, so deal with it."

And in approximately two and a half hours later, a very annoyed Tokiya (whose sexy time with a certain red head got interrupted) received a text from Ren informing him that both him and Masato are on their way to Paris right now and there was no need to contact for them within the next four days unless it was a matter of life or death.

"Stupid bastards..." Tokiya cursed. "One of these days, I'm definitely going to return the favour."

Otoya could only laughed at his lover's annoyance as he wrapped his arms around the latter and pulled him down for another kiss.

 

_**-owari-** _

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Here's the 3rd and final part of Valentine Kiss. Sorry for the repeated delay and the obvious cheesiness of the stories. If you were here for the story, you have reached the end of it. I hope you enjoyed it but if you care to read a little more about my reason for being late, you can proceed to the special Author's Note after this, if not you can stop right here.**

**Happy (very, very belated!) Valentine's Day everyone, and thank you for reading this.**

 


	4. Author's Ramblings

This is purely the afterthoughts of this irritating, procrastinator of an author right here. The story is already done, so if you don't want to hear me talk nonsense, you don't have to read on anymore

First of all, I apologize for the long wait I put you guys through.

Originally,  _Valentine Kiss_  was supposed to be a three-part story, completed and uploaded on Valentine's Day itself. Alas, I only got the idea about it the day before the occasion and it was damned near impossible for me to finish all three stories in a day. I was lucky to even be done with Part 1 to be honest, considering that I only came home at 6 PM on Valentine's Day after a hang out (with my high school buddies of course). Then, for the following story, I got busy with stuff at home and procrastination set in soon after that, and thus causing the repeated delay of completing this. I actually finished Part 3 a month ago, but a thunderstorm took out both my modem and my trusty PC and I've only managed to replace the latter earlier today. For that, I'm sorry.

I wasn't quite sure what to write for Natsuki and Syo, so I took the easy way out and ended up writing a short piece for them. I feel a little guilty for that, but it's a start since it was my first time writing about them. I sincerely hope no one had excessive blood loss due to nose bleeding after reading Tokiya and Otoya's story. They're seriously the cutest couple ever, and Otoya is too adorable, like the brother I should have had and if you don't find him cute, there's probably something wrong with you. As for Ren and Masato, forgive me but I started writing that story after re-watching Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai, and I sort of accidentally turned Masato into a tsundere – I blame Yokozawa for that!

And for those of you who were looking forward to reading about Cecil and the rest of Quartet Night, I'm sorry but I'm out of ideas for that one. Let's just assume they had a fantastic Valentine's Day by themselves, alright?

Now, as for the title of this story, you guys can check out the song Valentine Kiss, sung by none other than our Ren-sama… Okay, it's not actually him but his seiyuu did! The lyrics of that song are so sugary and cheesy that you might actually go on a sugar overdose after listening to it.

So enough of me rambling. Thank you so much for reading Valentine Kiss, and have a nice/good day/night.


End file.
